Sasuke's Nightmare
by Cherry Rivers
Summary: Special Halloween UCHIHACEST fic. Sasuke has a nightmare that turns out to be quite pleasurable. Itasasu ONESHOT unless anyone wants more.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The time when he would face Itachi again was coming soon, Sasuke could feel it. Soon he would find him, and soon his deed as revenger would be done. Without allowing himself to explore his feelings about the imminent reunion, he closed his eyes and slept.

Sasuke opened his eyes to find himself lying on a bed in an unfamiliar room. Gradually he realised that this was his childhood room and he was back in his old house. His insides turned cold. Was this Itachi's genjutsu? But no, he had not been transformed into his younger self.

A chill ran through him as he heard an odd creaking and scraping noise to his left. In slow motion he turned to look. He opened his mouth in a silent, horrified scream and jumped back, falling into the gap between the bed and the wall. He had seen the moonlit skeleton of his mother, for he had known straight away that it was her, with her arms outstretched, eyeless sockets staring and a few scraps of scalp still clinging to her skull with colourless strands of rotting hair limply dangling from them. No sooner had he fallen than strong hands of hard bone were hauling him back up.

To his horror he saw the skull face reach towards him, and as he ducked his head his forehead was claimed by a bony, crunching kiss. At the same time a few strands of the rotting hair brushed over his cheek and lip. Sasuke cried out, nauseated, and broke free from the motherly horror. He ran for the door.

Just before he could reach it he was knocked to the ground. He scrambled awkwardly to his feet, feeling unusually slow and clumsy, to find his father's corpse before him holding a kunai. He had ragged patches of skin and white, unseeing eyeballs. Some of the skin dropped off and fell to the floor as Sasuke stared transfixed with terror. He turned and ran blindly at the door, miraculously finding himself slamming into it and groping frantically for the handle. But the moonlight was somehow gone now, it was pitch black, and Sasuke felt all over the door but could not find the handle.

He began to panic in earnest; surely the corpse would have caught him by now? The handle! His hand found it just as his father's kunai found his shoulder. He gasped at the sudden pain as he wrenched the door open and slammed it behind him, finally making it out into the street. Blood gushed in a disproportional fountain from the scratch on his shoulder. He held his hand to the wound but the blood stubbornly gurgled its way past his fingers and seeped sickeningly down his torso. He stumbled forward to find zombies of his dead relatives rising from the ground and creeping out of alleys and doorways towards him.

Deciding firmly that he'd had enough and was ready to defend himself, Sasuke drew his katana and advanced towards the zombies. Strangely enough, they all ran away screeching and throwing terrified glances over their shoulders... but not at him.

Sasuke followed the direction of their glances to find Itachi standing in the centre of the street to his right, his akatsuki cloak billowing enigmatically in the midnight breeze and his onyx eyes expressionless. Sasuke moved to face him, gripping his katana, which felt weirdly smooth and muscular, and seemed to be moving within his grip.

Sasuke looked down to find that his trusty katana had transformed into a snake with the face of Orochimaru. It bared its fangs at him and he threw it away from him. He turned and ran, forgetting Itachi as he sensed the snake pursuing him. He ran and ran until he came to an inexplicable brick wall. He span round to find the snake rearing up at him, Orochimaru's fangs inching closer...

A katana sliced down, cleanly sending the snake's head rolling across the floor to Sasuke's right. Itachi kicked the body away and stepped towards Sasuke, who retreated only to find the wall pressing against his back. He looked up to find his brother's eyes boring into his own over the collar of the akatsuki cloak. Slowly, without a word, his aniki reached up with one hand and undid the top of said cloak, revealing an evil smile at the corner of his lips.

Sasuke found himself speechless and unable to move an inch, he felt vague and surreal.

"It is only a dream after all," he thought to himself randomly.

Itachi lunged forward and planted his hands on the wall either side of Sasuke, who jerked his head back in surprise.

"_Otouto_..." pronounced Itachi, his voice husky and masculine.

Itachi leant forward and pressed his lips against Sasuke's. His tongue ran across Sasuke's bottom lip, causing him gasp at the sensation, allowing Itachi to deepen the kiss, pushing Sasuke painfully up against the wall. Everything was mercilessly clear and real now; the weight of Itachi's body against him, the collar of the cloak brushing up and down his neck with the rhythm of Itachi's kiss, the kiss itself...

Sasuke closed his eyes and couldn't help but respond with his own tongue to the heavenly attentions he was receiving from Itachi's. He felt Itachi's right hand move down from the wall to grasp the side of his neck roughly. Sasuke opened his eyes to find Itachi smirking at him, his eyes glinting with mischief and malice. His other hand grabbed Sasuke's right thigh and gripped it to his side. Sasuke felt him grinding his erection up against his ass and gritted his teeth to suppress a moan. He glared down at Itachi's mocking face, his eyes watering slightly with confusion and humiliation.

Itachi forced Sasuke's chin up with his thumb and slowly trailed his tongue up Sasuke's neck. Sasuke screwed his eyes shut.

"Mnnn..." The small noise escaped beyond Sasuke's clenched teeth and lips.

This was not good. Again Sasuke found some will to resist the dream, and forced his formerly limp arms against Itachi's shoulders, trying to force him off. Once more, however, his strength seemed childlike against Itachi's solidity. He did manage to free his leg, though, and kick out at his brother who was momentarily forced away.

Sasuke tried in vain to escape but Itachi caught him; grasping his arms roughly from behind and forcing him to the floor. Itachi straddled him and, when he still tried to struggle, pinned his arms down and brought his lips next to Sasuke's ear...

"Stop, _Otouto..._" commanded that same deep, husky voice.

Sasuke's body now felt like lead. He could only stare up, wide eyed, as his aniki cast aside the black, red-cloud patterned cloak and began to undress him.

"Why am I having this dream? Why won't it stop?" thought Sasuke desperately.

He looked to the side and found the Orochimaru-faced head jeering at him from a few feet away. And then Itachi was forcing his knees up and apart. He was pants-less now and Sasuke eyed his hard, throbbing member with intense trepidation. He begged the dream to end now, but it didn't...

Itachi crept forward and lowered his face down towards Sasuke's. His eyes were soft and seductive now, Sasuke noticed warily, and his kiss this time was chaste, sweet and fleeting. His lips then made a torturous trail of feather-light caresses down to Sasuke's left nipple, which he took in his mouth and nibbled slightly, causing Sasuke to cry out involuntarily. Sasuke cursed himself but knew he couldn't help it, Itachi's attentions were just too enticing. He felt a deep sinking sensation in his stomach and realised he had become hard. His erection was pressing up against Itachi's abdomen just as Itachi's was pressing down onto his.

Itachi moved on to the other nipple and Sasuke realised that he was gasping and mnning, a lot. Damn you...

"...Itachi!"

Damn! Damn! Damn! Itachi looked up with amusement at Sasuke's outburst.

"Enjoying yourself, _Otouto?_"

Sasuke looked away and Itachi chuckled.

"It's just a dream, it's just a dream," chanted Sasuke to himself as Itachi kissed and licked his way southwards.

"AHHH, Itachi nii-san!" shouted out Sasuke, his voice two octaves higher than normal.

He bucked upwards, Itachi having just taken his penis into his mouth. Sasuke pressed his hands into the ground and squirmed as Itachi licked and sucked in a way that could only be described as torture.

"Nii-san, dame!"

"You want me to stop, _Otouto?_"

"End it! End it now!" grunted Sasuke, fighting for his voice to remain masculine.

Itachi laughed and pulled Sasuke up, flipping him roughly over on to his hands and knees. Sasuke stared at the ground, hoping desperately that he wouldn't remember any of this when he woke up. He felt Itachi's dick brush against his asshole and gritted his teeth. His efforts to prepare himself were, however, in vain. As soon as Itachi thrust into him the invasive, intense pain caused him to cry out.

"Argh, Itachi no teme!" He growled.

"What happened to 'Itachi nii-san'?" mocked Itachi, himself in heaven at the tightness of his brother's ass.

Sasuke reddened as he felt his brother's grin on his back.

As Itachi began to move inside him the pain lessened and a pleasure Sasuke had never experienced replaced it. This pleasure increased to fever pitch when Itachi reached round and began to pump Sasuke's shaft.

"Ahhh, mnnn, nii-san, NII-SAN!" Shouted Sasuke as he came over his brother's hand.

"Hn"

With one final thrust Itachi came inside his Otouto. Sasuke collapsed to the floor, panting. That was... That was...

Sasuke woke up panting. He raised himself up to a sitting position and grasped his head in his hands. A shadow flickered in the doorway and then was gone.

"It was all so real, and I can remember every detail," he thought, shamefully.

He clenched his fists.

"Nande? Why would I dream about something like that? And how can I face Itachi now that I have?" he thought in frustration.

How indeed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So if anyone would like a sequel please let me know. I know Sasuke wants one.

Sasuke: Do not!

You sooo do. Ja ne!


End file.
